Reflexiones y decisiones
by Nanachan31
Summary: La experiencia cercana a la muerte hace pensar a Asuma sarutobi acerca de su futuro, eso le dará mucho que pensar sobretodo confiando en su compañero Kakashi Hatake como consejero. Este fic participa en el reto Frases épicas del foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas"


Todos los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

**Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el reto __Frases Épicas__ del foro "__**La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas".**_

_**Nota**__**: **__En esta historia Asuma Sarutobi nunca murió por lo tanto este es un universo alternativo __**:)**_

_**Personaje:**__Asuma Sarutobi _

_**Frase**__: _**_"_**_El matrimonio es como un ataúd, y cada hijo un clavo más"__(Homer Simpson)_

_**Reseña Biográfica:**_

_**Homer Jay Simpson**__ (En Latinoamérica Homero Jay Simpson) más conocido como __**Homer J. Simpson**__ (o Homero J. Simpson) es uno de los protagonistas de la famosa serie animada "Los Simpson" siendo el cabeza de familia y padre de tres hijos. Fue criado en una granja por __**Abraham **__y __**Mona Simpson**__ a mediados de los años 60 , cuando tiene entre nueve o doce años su madre desaparece haciéndole creer que está muerta cuando, en realidad, sólo está huyendo de la ley al haber paralizado los negocios del __**Sr. Burns **__por motivos ecológicos._

_En su adolescencia estudió en __la__Escuela Secundaria de Springfield__, dónde conoce a su fututa esposa y madre de sus hijos __**Marge Bouvier, **__de la cual se enamora a "primera vista" (a pesar de que se conocen de antes, en un campamento de verano donde se besan por primera vez pero ninguno de los dos sabe que es el otro hasta años después), después de unos desastrosos intentos de conquistarla ella decide ir al baile con __**Artie Ziff, **__que tras propasarse con ella se da cuenta que debería haber ido con Homer. Ahí empieza su irrompible relación amorosa que atraviesa por muchos problemas durante el desarrollo de la serie._

* * *

_Reflexiones y decisiones._

_...…**Narrador omnisciente…...**_

_Asuma caminaba en rumbo al apartamento de su pareja Kurenai, llevaba ya varios días dándole vueltas algo y por fin se había decidido después de tantas dudas. Dudas provocadas por cierta persona de pelo blanco, aunque en el fondo le debía agradecer por ello._

_Cuando llegó a la puerta del apartamento se paró unos segundos para pensar de nuevo lo que estaba por hacer._

_...…**Narra Asuma…...**_

_"Aún no me creo lo que estoy a punto de hacer" pensé antes de hundirme en mis recuerdos._

_**Flashback **_

_Desperté dolorido en una cama, la habitación de paredes blancas estaba iluminada por los rayos solares anaranjados del atardecer, reconocí el lugar en seguida. Estaba completamente solo, me había quedado inconsciente durante la batalla contra Hidan pero alguien me había salvado en el último momento aunque no recordaba los detalles, sabía que el equipo Kakashi fue asignado como refuerzos y que si Sakura hubiese tardado unos segundos más en intervenir yo en ese momento estaría muerto. _

_Traté de levantarme pero caí en la cama de nuevo y un leve gemido se escapó de mi garganta, obviamente producido por el intenso dolor de mí mutilado cuerpo. La puerta blanca (cómo todo en esa habitación) se abrió de pronto mostrando la figura de la Quinta seguida de mis alumnos y Sakura Haruno._

_-Veo que ya has despertado Asuma, ¿Cómo te encuentras?- se interesó la Hokage._

_-Bastante magullado por lo que veo, Hokage-sama.- respondí con tranquilidad._

_-Veamos… Sakura, ¿Le has administrado algún medicamento?-_

_-Además del suero… antiinflamatorios y analgésicos.-_

_-Bien hecho, Sakura.- la Quinta sonrió y se fue por donde había venido._

_-Se recupera con rapidez, en un par de días podrá descansar en su casa.- _

_-Gracias Sakura.- Ella asintió y se dispuso a salir de la habitación._

_-Adiós frente.- Dijo Ino con cierto recochineo._

_-¡Cállate cerda!- con eso empezaron una de sus típicas peleas verbales que llegó a las manos con tirones de pelo, no llegó a mucho más porque Shikamaru se interpuso diciendo que eran unas "problemáticas" y que daban "mucha lata". Al final la peli-rosa se fue hecha una furia dejando a la rubia de igual manera._

_El resto del día estuve con mis alumnos en la habitación del hospital. Ino se quejaba mientras se observaba en el reflejo de la ventana para colocarse la coleta, Chouji comía patatas fritas "¿De dónde las habrá sacado? Qué hambre tengo…"pensé y Shikamaru había traído un tablero de Shogi para que jugase con él._

_(Días después)_

_Me dieron el alta pero no podía ir a ninguna misión hasta nuevo aviso, para mí eran como unas pequeñas vacaciones que no quería desaprovechar asique fui a ver a Kurenai._

_Tardó un poco en abrir pero en cuanto me vio se lanzó a mí con un abrazo que casi me hace perder el equilibrio._

_-¡Por Kami, estás vivo!-_

_-Claro que lo estoy ¿Por quién me has tomado?- respondí burlón_

_Me invitó a pasar y eso hice, me senté en el sofá de su pequeño salón hasta que llegó con unas tacitas de té, las colocó en la mesa junto a un azucarero y unas galletitas de chocolate._

_-Té rojo con leche, ¿cierto?- _

_La sonreí, ella siempre sabía lo que me gustaba asique decidí recompensarla. Cuando terminó de servir tenía su taza ente las manos, se la quité para colocarla junto a la mía y la besé dulcemente._

_Mis manos fueron automáticamente a su cintura y las suyas reposaban delicadamente sobre mis hombros como si tuviese miedo de herirme, sin separarnos la tumbé en el sillón debajo de mí. No hace falta que os diga detalles de lo que pasó, ya lo suponéis ¿cierto?_

_(Salto de tiempo)_

_Esa noche en mi casa estuve dándole vueltas a la idea de formalizar la relación y formar una familia, en principio no sé ni de donde salió esa idea pero era tan persistente que no dormí nada en toda la noche y así toda la semana, hasta el punto que estaba ligeramente distante de todo y todos._

_Era sábado por la noche, estaba en el bar con Kakashi tomando algo y mi cabeza seguía dando vueltas al tema._

_-Asuma, llevas distante unos días ¿Ha ocurrido algo?- dijo él bebiendo un trago de sake, nunca entendí como lo hacía para que nadie viese su cara._

_-No es nada, solo… pienso.- respondí escuetamente_

_Kakashi simplemente guardó silencio y sacó su libro dispuesto a leer _

_-Está bien, está bien… te lo diré- Dije encendiéndome un cigarrillo- Llevo un tiempo pensando en asentar la cabeza, ya sabes… Casarme y tener hijos.-_

_-¿Kurenai te lo ha dicho?- _

_- No, ella no e… ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver!-_

_-No disimules, todos lo sabemos.- me sonrojé al oír esas palabras, todo el mundo lo sabía…._

_-De todas formas, ella no ha dicho nada… es mi cabeza la que da vueltas sola- _

_- Asuma, déjame decirte algo… _**"El matrimonio es como un ataúd, y cada hijo un clavo más"****- **

**-**_Eso suena egoísta…-_

_-Piénsalo, no te diré más.- con eso se fue dejándome sólo con la botella de sake vacía, las ideas más confundidas que antes y la cuenta sin pagar._

_-Maldita sea, no ha pagado…- me quejé en alto, al final me tocó pagarlo a mi pero gracias a Kami no fue demasiado dinero._

_Y eso hice, darle vueltas hasta que caí en la conclusión de que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, el matrimonio para mí no sería un ataúd si no una muestra de amor eterno. _

**Fin del Flashback.**

"_Gracias por hacerme pensar Kakashi" me dije a mi mismo_

_Llamé a la puerta tranquilamente, me dio tiempo a respirar hondo antes de que abriese la puerta y cuando lo hizo ambos dijimos al unísono:_

_-Asuma, tenemos que hablar-_

_-Kurenai, quiero preguntarte algo-_

_Las tres palabras más temidas de un hombre enamorado._

_Ella me invitó a pasar y nos sentamos uno frente al otro en la mesa del comedor._

_-Tu primero querido- ofreció educadamente ella_

_-Claro… Tú sabes que yo no soy muy detallista, ni demasiado romántico y lo siento mucho pero te lo diré sin más.- hice una serie de sellos sin que me viese y un ramo de rosas apareció en mi mano, lo puse frente a ella regalándole una sonrisa tímida.- mira dentro- _

_Miró entre las flores y encontró una pequeña cajita de terciopelo que yo mismo había metido ahí antes._

_-Te amo Kurenai, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- dije todo lo tranquilo que pude evitando encender un cigarrillo._

_-¡Sí!-Chilló y se abalanzó sobre mí picoteándome los labios con lágrimas en los ojos de emoción._

_-¿Qué querías contarme tú?-_

_-Bueno… es que… estoy embarazada- dijo con dificultad apartando la mirada._

_-Valla… eso sí que es una sorpresa. Pero ¿Sabes? Trataré de ser un buen padre y como prueba… voy a dejar de fumar.- _

_-Lo serás Asuma Sarutobi, un buen padre y un maravilloso esposo.- _

**Fin**

* * *

_Soy consciente de que es un poco raro, pero ha sido la única idea que he tenido con esa frase… Espero que os guste y suerte en el reto a todas :)_


End file.
